narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura's Feelings
Synopsis As the Five Kage Summit comes to a close, Mifune decides to appoint A, the Fourth Raikage, as the leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Gaara and the Fifth Mizukage do not protest the decision, and shortly after, the Third Tsuchikage decides to acquiesce. They decide to tell their respective daimyō about the Fourth Shinobi World War that has been launched as well as the news regarding their alliance. Gaara heads out to find Naruto and Kakashi, whom A tells him are still in the Land of Iron, while A himself leaves with C and Darui to find his brother, Killer B. Kurotsuchi secretly suggests that Iwagakure kill B and Naruto, in order to remove two essential pieces from Madara's plan, while crippling the military power of Konoha and Kumo simultaneously. However, to her surprise, the Tsuchikage tells her that Gaara had reminded him of who he used to be and thus he does not wish to resort to sneaky, conniving tactics and instead intends to cooperate with the other nations. Elsewhere, Sakura professes her love for Naruto, shocking Yamato and Lee. She tells Naruto that she has grown to love him and has given up on Sasuke, who is nothing but a mere criminal who has joined the Akatsuki. Recalling how Sakura had told him that she was desperate for Sasuke's love, how she cried when she thought Sasuke was dead, and how she tearfully asked him to bring Sasuke back home, Naruto realises that Sakura is lying to him and admonishes her for her sense of humour. Sakura attempts to convince him that she truly does love him, citing that she, along with the villagers, stopped viewing him as a mischievous annoyance when he became their hero after defeating Pain. Naruto hisses that he hates people who lie to themselves and forcefully tells her to stop. Irritated, Sakura states that he cannot tell her how she feels and that he does not need to honour the promise between them anymore and that he should give up on Sasuke. Naruto attempts to tell them the truth behind Itachi to justify Sasuke's actions, but is stopped by Kakashi. Naruto merely states that he understands Sasuke's pain now and that he is making it his personal ambition to save his friend. Defeated, Sakura walks away, ordering Kiba, Sai and Lee to follow her back to the village; however, once of earshot, she asks Kiba to track Sasuke down for her. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Sai creates an ink clone that he leaves behind with Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi. Meanwhile, Killer B attempts to train in enka with Sabu, but their session is crashed by Kisame, who had been sent to retrieve the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki. B infuses his Lightning Release chakra into his pencil as well as his Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords, but Kisame's sword Samehada devours the chakra, rendering the attacks useless. Transforming into his four-tailed form, B headbutts Kisame, but the latter is unaffected by it. Credits es:Los Sentimientos de Sakura